Well Done, America
by Redlance-ck
Summary: A day worth celebrating.


Because this is an iconic day and one I think the Bellas would be quick to jump on. ;) I apologise in advance. Definitely NOT beta'd because it's late and I'm delirious and I literally just wrote this on my phone so… sorry?

* * *

It's as Fat Amy is running – yes, actual vertical running – full tilt through the hallway, rainbow flag clutched around her shoulders like a cape as she speeds by her, that Beca realises it.

In a moment of what feels like true suspended animation, with Amy caught in her periphery on one side and Chloe's brilliant, beautiful smile blinding her on the other, everything just kind of clicks into place.

Stacie is purposefully shaking up a champagne bottle, getting ready to pop the cork in the kitchen directly across from them, while Jessica and Ashley stick miniature rainbow flags into the cupcakes that Cynthia Rose has baked for the occasion. The Trebles are on their way, Jesse and Benji are bringing along a keg and the cups – Beca has expressly forbade anyone from bringing plastic cups into the house, it's a thing – and Lilly and Flo, Beca thinks, are hanging streamers and other decorations from the house outside. Probably while dangling upside down. She is fleetingly concerned, wondering if she should check, but then the thought hits her and everything else kind of fades away. Into background static.

She turns her head to look at Chloe. Takes in the way she throws her head back to laugh at the weird, cowgirl dance that Emily is doing, and lets the feeling that the image gives her sink in.

She feels like a butterfly conservatory has exploded in her stomach. She also feels all kinds of stupid because wow, how long has this been going on? She's never considered herself to be dense before, but this is a pretty big thing that's been staring her in the face for the last four years.

Huge. Like, German Amazon Goddess huge.

She can hear Fat Amy screaming the words to Kylie Minogue's "Your Disco" at the top of her lungs and everyone around her is **so** happy.

Chloe has never looked more beautiful.

And Beca Mitchell, she realises, is kind of totally in love with her best friend.

"Okay, so," she starts, before she even makes it to Chloe. Before Chloe even has chance to shift her attention from Emily to Beca. Bright blue eyes blink at her in surprise but all Beca sees is the way Chloe is smiling at her. It teases her own lips into what she's about ninety-nine percent certain is a stupid, goofy-looking grin. "Hi." Chloe's laughter bubbles free as she reaches for Beca and the brunette's hands meet her halfway.

Then they're holding one anothers arms in the hallway 'just because' like they've done a million times before and Jesus Christ, Beca feels dumb.

"Hi yourself." But then Chloe's face lights up and Beca can't remember why anymore. There's a single thought shoving itself to the forefront of her mind, saturated in rainbow glitter and demanding every ounce of her attention. Which, whatever. It's kind of its day any everything, you know?

"We should get married." Beca says, lacking any and all preamble and wiping the smile clean off Chloe's face.

"What?" The entire house has gone deathly silent around them, the only noise coming from Amy, who runs right into the living room wall at Beca's deceleration. Chloe's eyes are wide and confused, and there's a small frown creasing the space between her eyebrows. Beca feels so in love she think she might actually start puking rainbows.

"I think, no I mean, like I **know** , I want to marry you, Chloe." She fumbles, but she isn't nervous. Which is something that will surprise her when she's reflecting back on this moment later tonight. Once the party has gained momentum and Jesse has pulled both her and Chloe into a bear hug, demanding he be put in charge of bachelorette parties. Right now though, Chloe is looking at her like Beca just told her that she's pregnant with her child.

"Beca…." The brunette waves a hand and widens her smile, preparing a defence that she didn't even know she had planned out.

"I know. This is crazy, right?" Somewhere behind her she hears Cynthia Rose stage whispering a "hell yeah, this is crazy". Chloe doesn't so much as bat an eyelash, which prompts Beca to continue. "But just, think about it for a second, okay?" Chloe is shaking her head though and Beca's expression falls, teeth clenching as the corners of her mouth turn down.

"I don't **need** to think about it, Beca." She sounds outraged and Beca catches sight of Emily shifting towards the kitchen, out of the line of fire, as Amy mumbles a very unsubtle "aca-awkward" and Chloe's eyes start to glisten. Beca has a sudden, awful feeling she's done something terribly wrong. "I've been in love with you since Titanium, you idiot." It's at that moment that Stacie chooses to unleash the cork, that or Beca's heart explodes, and a fine mist of sticky champagne coats the right side of Beca's face as she grins and pulls Chloe in for a kiss.


End file.
